The present invention relates to apparatus for testing electrical circuits, and specifically to apparatus for applying a series of tests to electronic logic circuitry to check for any erroneous circuit action and to indicate the location of possible circuit troubles.
The recent widespread use in the automotive industry of electronics technology requires testing of electronic logic circuitry used in automobiles in an efficient manner, not only in the manufacturing stage, but also in the after-care servicing. Since electronic circuit components employed in automobiles are subject to rigorous environment and the failure of any circuit component could endanger the life of a vehicle occupant, it is important that such circuitry be tested frequently when in use to check for any trouble in advance. To permit frequent application of tests the testing apparatus should be efficient, compact in size and easy to operate.